Why me?
by Ninja19
Summary: Riku was getting pissed off when people would always talk crap about his boyfriend, Sora. Just because he was a loser or dork. But when he see's Sora close to crying that's when hell breaks loose! He didn't care how Sora looked like because he deeply loved him and that's all that matters. Sora x Riku! Fluffy, maybe put yaoi next chapter.


Sora x Riku!

.

.

READ AND REVIEW!

.

* * *

As riku was walking out of his class looking for his boyfriend, sora. School just finished and to top it off it was a Friday, now he can spend the whole weekend with sora together. Finally!

"Riku!" he heard a few girls calling him, much to his annoyance.

"What?" he indeed was annoyed.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to hangout with us" a blonde girl flirted.

"Yeah! You will have fun with us!" a red haired girl said this time.

They were hitting on him, much to his dismay.

"I made plans with sora already, sorry" he said flatly, he just wanted to see and be with his boyfriend.

"Really? Okay another time then" they both left looking pissed.

When they left riku heard the blonde girl murmured 'why is he with that loser? What a waste.'

That made his blood boiled, he just wanted to slap that bitch for saying that shit. He hated when people would say shit about sora, it made riku furious.

Riku was very popular and one of the hottest guys in school. Everyone would always hit on him and asked him out. He was good in sports and very intelligent, almost like the perfect being. But once they found out he was going out with someone like sora, it was horrible news for everyone. Saying it was him or why him?

"Riku!" suddenly he heard sora, coming happily. Just seeing the sight of sora, made his anger disappear.

"There you are sora, I was looking for you!" he said smiling.

"Sorry I got held up in class. Some asshole threw something at me, and when I was about to throw something back at him, the teacher caught me. I got in trouble, she didn't even believe me that the other guy started it, so he was free to go." he was still mad about that.

"Who was he? So I can teach him a lesson." riku said seriously, how dare someone messed with sora. That bastard is going to pay.

Sora would sometimes get bully since he was the perfect targeted, and when he enter high school it was no different. But he had riku by his side to protect him and that's more than he could ask for.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm with you now." he said hugging riku in his neck lovingly.

He signs defeated but neither less hugs him back. "Lets go to the movies ku!" he said cheerfully.

"Alright. Let go" he gave a chaste kiss to his lips. Finally they can be alone together without others bothering him.

* * *

Once at the movies, riku went to go get tickets, while sora went to get snacks. Since he's picky with sweets.

The older teen got tickets for a comedy movie since sora is scared of horror films. He went to find sora so they can go watch it.

"Riku!" wait that wasn't sora's voice.

He turned around to see the girls from earlier and others with them.

Not now, he thought annoyed.

"What?" he didn't care if he sounded rudely. He just wanted them to leave already, so he can be with sora without any nuisance.

"We just wanted to say if you're sure you don't want to hang with us" the blonde girl said.

"Yeah come on, ditch the loser" the other girls nodded.

Riku's eyebrow twitched in anger, as he was about to say something, he heard sora.

"Riku come on the movie is about to start!" he got many snacks. Popcorn, ice cream, and candy!

All the girls looked disgusted and marched up to him. Attacking him with words.

"Why is he going out with you? Your a loser!"

"He's probably going out with you out of pity!"

"Besides he's going to dump you soon for someone better"

"Your fucking ugly to be his boyfriend" and that one girl smack the snacks, making the popcorn go onto sora's messy spikes. Everything falling to the ground.

Sora started getting watery eyes, he was on the verge of tears. And that was the last straw for riku! He grabbed the girl that knocked down the snacks hair harshly, and threw her to the ground.

He got in front of sora protectively. "If you ever talked to him like that or as so much as touch him, I swear to god I'll beat the living shit out of you. And I don't care if you're girls" he threaten dead serious, looking evil.

All the girls got scared and ran off crying. They had never seen riku like that before.

He turned around to see sora sniffling and getting the popcorn out of his messy spikes. The floor was a mess because of the snacks.

"Do you want to go home? We can watch the movie another time" he offered kindly. Deep down he was sadden.

Sora nodded. He just wanted to go home.

When they arrived to sora's house, he ordered the brunette to sit down so he can fully take out the popcorn out from his hair.

Sora remain quiet, he was feeling hurt.

Suddenly he spoke up. "Why me?"

Riku blinked a couple of times, surprise by the sudden question. He frown he knew what sora was trying or going to say.

"Because your a sweet, loveable, gentle person. I love you. I don't care how you look. So don't think about what those bitches said" he answered firmly.

Unlike riku, sora wasn't popular at all and he by all means wasn't handsome. No, he was much less. He had messy long spiky hair, few acne on his face, wore thick glasses and lastly had braces on his teeth. Everyone would always make fun of him calling him 'dorky sora' or 'loser' because he looked like one, and when he enter high school it was basically hell for him..

He was surprised someone like riku loves him... but deep down he was happy that he didn't care how he look like. He saw what was on the inside.

"You deserve better riku.." sora softly said, sadly.

That broke riku's heart seeing his boyfriend talk like that. He must be really devastated.

"If I deserved better, than I wouldn't be with anyone else. I only want you" he stopped doing what he was doing to look directly at sora.

"But why.." this time he started tearing up, he never cared before but since earlier's incident... it made him think about it.

"I love you sora, I'm not like the others. I'm different, I love how you smile, how you brighten up my day. You make my life more fun and wonderful" he said kissing his tears away.

Slowly sora smiled. That warmed his heart.

"I love you too riku" he said kissing him on lips lovingly.

* * *

**Author's note...** I can honestly say, this story is somewhat true. I had a friend who was geek but he was so cool! A girl asked him out and was surprise because the girl was beautiful. When they started going out, people would make fun of the guy but he didn't care as longest his girlfriend still liked him... Yea too long to explain if you want to know how it ends for them PM me.

Anyways hope you guys liked the chapter! If you liked it review, that way I can make one more chapter, the last one... thinking if I should put yaoi.. Let me know what you think!

READ AND REVIEW!

Wow many stories have been coming to me! Awesome! I'm feeling inspired!


End file.
